of Fantasy to Disaster
by vanecool
Summary: Be teleported to the past with a pair of dangerous Assassins... isn't a fairy tale. One-shot/No romance


And there I was. What had happened? I don't understand. Why not remember anything?

I had no idea what had happened. But there I was. Stop in the middle of a dark alley.

I could hear the noise of the crowd in the distance. Just couldn't understand anything. What was I doing before coming here? Completely alone... have no idea. It's almost as if my mind was suddenly emptied.

I look at myself and I realized was wearing a tank top worn with paint stains, jean shorts and my Cross gray by the old besides my short dark hair tied in a ponytail disheveled; I use this type of clothing when I'm painting or at home... well, seems that before was in my home or at work. Okay, have something but... What now? Guess can't stay here... so started to walk out of the alley.

Now I stood on a wide dirt road _–_because not even think it's cement_–_ many people walking in all directions dressed in many cloaks on and the women with veil. What were those clothes? I not know, I only know that the Arabs and Hindus use it, although think they are different now that I think. There were also humble homes and one or another stall of tailoring or selling fruit and so far no one seemed to notice my presence, so in a way that glad me. Could calculate that were a little past noon by the sun's position.

This whole place seemed so familiar and yet so unknown... but not of real life, of course, had never left my country. Walked through the shadows and place far away from people; some saw me and looked scared, others moved away and others made gestures and expressions that clearly said _'crazy'_, especially from women. Then I saw something that caught my attention immediately, there in a corner: _a haystack_. My first thought was _Assassin's Creed_ of course; I laughed out loud at myself for even thinking about it, to be honest with everything saw on this site reminded me more and more my favorite videogame. Maybe my mom was right about that I'm so obsessed that I see a relationship with the game everywhere. But had to admit that this place is the same!... Thinking about the game, this place reminds me more of Jerusalem, if I remember correctly. In any case it doesn't matter; the thing is how the hell that do I come here!

And then I saw him far from me, walking through the crowd of people: a man dressed all in white and hood. In a fit of excitement ran toward him pushing people to the sides, ignoring their insults to me, or so I thought they were, already don't understood nothing of what they said. I ran up to him and pull with a jerk of his arm, which immediately turned angrily seeing me, searching, suppose, to his attacker. So ... there was my nonexistent platonic love impossible: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.

I stayed petrified with my eyes wide and mouth open as silly, and yet not let go his arm. Altair seemed to relax, even just a little, when he saw it was just a girl. Retract his hidden blade and pulled his arm from my grip, always frowning.

___–_ What do you want?_–_ Wait what did he say? Ah yes, of course, Arabic! I froze with my hand up where he left, I just blinked. At least I had my mouth shut. That is good. Altair saw me several times from head to foot with a raised eyebrow as if he did not believe what see, then just turned and started to move on. Had work to do.

_–_ Wait!_–_ Scream. Now he turned with a look of confusion and intrigue, he saw something over my shoulder; refused and continued to walk.

Before can say something more felt a strong grip that shot me back. Turn and had four guards were shouting me things about that to me had no head or tail. Two guards grabbed me by the arms and the other two had their swords in their hands _–_What I did! Let me haven't done anything!_–_ ¿But I did! Is it because of my clothes or because I push the people? Or both? Lost control among many shouting matches that guess were questions _–_I said leave me! Let me go!_–_ I kicked. It was useless they hauled me and I look quickly view searching to Altair and saw him several feet away walking fast in the opposite direction _–_Ay! Are hurting me!_–_ I exclaim and one of the guards and punched me in the head, now crying for impotence and fear _–_Altair! Altair, help me please! Altair! Help me! Altair! ALT!_–_ stopped short when hear a gasp at side me _"Hashashin!"_ more screaming everywhere and immediately fell to the floor, quickly I kneaded my wrists red by the grip of the guards and heard the sound of metal against metal. I opened my eyes shut and be stunned with terror on seeing the three remaining guards, fighting with the white man and another lying dead beside me, I did my best to not look him. All the locals saw the scene with horror. I let out a loud shriek when Altair through the throat of the nearest guard and the blood splattered me on all my face and all the villagers ran out screaming more nonsense. Quickly stabbed another guard with his own sword and was now missing one.

I couldn't look away. I was completely terrified. Obviously had seen to Altair fighting, indeed, I had fun killing guards. But seeing this ... gave me nausea. Everything was so real. Blood... The bodies. Suddenly I felt so dizzy and weak, that didn't realize that when grabbed my arm getting up from the floor of a shot. Looked at him with lips trembling with terror and opened his mouth to say something but then closed with a sudden surge of anger looking behind me and start run pulling me by the arm. I almost fell over once. Suddenly burst me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to climb the nearest wall. More. Increasingly high. And jump from house to house. I shivered and I'm clinging to his back from behind with my eyes closed tightly, not a very comfortable position but at least it felt that it wouldn't fall. Until he stopped short and hit me against a wall and grabbed me with one hand firmly neck.

___–_ Who are you and what you know about me!_–_ roared. I just let out a muffled whimper _–__Answer me, girl!__–_ Cried out. Grasp your fist against my throat trying to let go. He served a little less force to notice wasn't breathing but his eyes narrowed even more. _–__Who. Are. You. Answer__–_ whisper with threat every word close to my face... oh no, he became increasingly angry. If that was possible.

_–_ I-I cannot ... unders... tood_–_ I breathless murmur. Mumble more in Arabic and I could see his eyes. They looked strange. Could it be that he was using his eagle view? _–_... Let me go ple... please... Alta_–_ His hand was more pressure on my brittle neck preventing finish his name.

___–_ You're coming with me_–_ speak almost with venom in his voice and once again threw me over his shoulder. I can only give a deep breath before he was to run away.

Again was clinging to his back sobbing, I just wanted to get away from this man soon. I really feared he. Where was my admiration for the great Altair Ibn-La'Ahad? Now all I could think about was what would happen to me. Definitely, the Assassin was furious and my inability to defend or understand terrified me a lot... as never feared anyone. Altair landed with a thud, and get off me with a little sharply.

___–_ Altair, what the hell it means this?_–_ someone spoke. Opened my eyes filled with tears by the surprise by recognizing the voice _–__You're Breaking another rule of the order. You better have an explanation for this!__–_ warned the new Assassin.

___–_ This..._–_ Looked at me _–__girl, suddenly appeared and the guards attacked her__–_

___–_ And may I ask because you brought her here?_–_ Malik said moody analyzing the peculiar girl.

___–_ She knows my name_–_ simply said. Malik saw me suspiciously... I was desperate and my whole body trembled. Can know what they talking about?

___–_ What did you do?_–_ saw with annoyance to Altair.

___–_ I've never seen her, if that's what you mean. She started screaming babbled and my name! Try to get her to talk but didn't say anything coherent_–_ Explain. Malik exchange glances between us. I was lying on the ground sobbing quietly.

___–_ You_–_ said. Now had two Assassins staring at me. I shuddered and let out a groan _–__Who are you?__–_ Malik asked sternly_–_Answer._–_ His voice was now threatening. Just look at him with fear, my whole body trembled. Malik began to get closer to my asking something else. I wanted to speak but was in shock! And already was in front of me examining me with his eyes... Malik had an aura that made my hair bristle. I swallow saliva. Now didn't know which of the two I most feared.

Went a step further _–_Don't hurt me please! I don't know how to get here!_–_ I yell at a restart of fear sticking as closely as possible to the wall behind me. Malik exchange a look of interest at Altair who only responded with a shrug _–_I just want to go home_–_ sob. Malik asked more things couldn't understand. He bent down to my height and with his one arm grabs my chin and made look at him and began to analyze my face from side to side.

___–_ Where did get this girl, Altair? Her features are not common_–_ comment _–And not to mention that... clothes__–_ said with a look of total confusion at my 'indecent' clothes. He let my chin_–_Now the question is how do she know your name if cannot even speak the language? Tell me... exactly as you found her_–_ asked walking to Altair. I cuddle in the corner while the man was explaining what happened _–__She definitely is not someone from here... and don't think she's one of our... but not look like a Templar... A double spy or just a civilian, perhaps?__–_ muttered more to himself.

___–_So what do we do with her?_–_

___–_Let's see how reacts_–_ exposed. Altair looked at him blankly _–__Attack__–_ Malik gave him a stern look at his companion _–__Pretend__– _Term. Altair nodded.

Hear a very peculiar and known, I could distinguish perfectly. Lift my head between my knees to see directly where I knew the sound came from: the hidden blade. I began to tremble and hyperventilate when Altair began to approach me. I was feeling as a dam. There in the corner of an office of Assassins... with two feared Assassins. Altair's eyes boring into me. Altair's eyes pierced me -No please, stay away from me!- He ignored me -Stop!- I stood up suddenly and began to walk away cautiously but Altair kept coming closer. On impulse ran trying to get to the door but Altair easily intercept me with an elbow against the wall. I cried like never before. My tears flowed one after the other without stopping _–_No! I'm not a Templar! You have believed me! No! Altair!_–_ to hear his name seemed his anger rose again... When I'll learn that I should not say his name? His hidden blade went directly to my neck. Everything was in slow motion and at once so fast. I knew he would die and closed my eyes tightly _–_Altair, no. Help me!_–_ begged again. This is my end _–_MALIK!_–_ I gave a piercing scream. But only felt the edge of the deadly blade pressed against my neck. Breathing hard I felt as my heart would leave me. I didn't want to look. I did not want to see his beautiful and predators golden eyes.

___–_ Do you think we should take her with Al-Mualim?_–_ asked the _Angel of Death_ pressing the blade against my throat. Al-Mualim? So... I am still among the game's history.

___–_ I don't know whether we should bother him for this... but it is clear that the girl knows about us and may be a danger to the or_–_ Malik stopped short on hearing my chuckle. I decided to open my eyes to notice that the two men looked at me more suspicious than ever. I kept laughing... How could it have known before... This isn't more than just a dream! Right? For starters, none of this is possible. And that's the most logical or am I wrong?

___–_ And now what are you laughing, brat?_–_ said Altair with hate in my ear. I just look at it with a strange expression. Lunatic could be the closest to describe it. Our faces were centimeters apart; if was in another situation it is more likely that I would have blushed and almost fainted. Altair grunted _–__Would have been better if I left you with the guards__–_ grumbling.

___–_'In fact_–_ Malik muttered _–__Altair, I think you know what to do... I'm not so sure that the girl is innocent after all__–_ Altair nodded and his gaze silences my laughter. Just close my eyes tight when I felt a terrible pain. I could almost feel the cold metal of the blade and my blood flowing steadily from the wound and all was dark quickly.

I opened my eyes with a start and I lift my head so fast that walked the dizziness and breathe like I'm about to drown. Still felt that horrible stabbing pain in my throat and I saw around me realize where was. Now remembered. I was in my neighbor's house helping to paint their walls. Heard the next door opening and footsteps of someone who immediately became quick hits. I turn over to see my neighbor who came running towards me very worried.

_–_ My God, Anthonella what happened to you!_–_ exclaimed my neighbor very terrified I only look with doubt _–_You're bleeding!_–_ she scream again and I opened my eyes widened firmly grip my neck with both hands to noticing that in fact he was bleeding, _a lot_. Does this... was it real? Again was hyperventilating... b-but that isn't possible!

_–_ Great, no more Assassin's Creed for a while_–_ I whispered with my voice choked with blood loss. The last thing I remember is seeing my neighbor frustrated calling an ambulance before losing consciousness.

* * *

hahaha weird I know…

But believe it or not I dreamed it and it was SO real! It even felt the pain and woke up with my throat so parched that it hurt and I went running to take water! T_T the only difference from my dream with it is the end xD and that I put another name of course :3

You know it is the rarest of dream? I could understand everything but in the dream wasn't able to understand xD that understand? Hahahhahaha

Please note that my language is Spanish_–_I published the story in Spanish also_–_ may have so many mistakes. Correct me if you like no problem ;)

is my first story I write so **Reviews?** Suggestions? Anything you want to tell me -less insults xD- are welcome! :D

**Thanks for reading!** It was fun writing it! :D

* * *

_P.D.: "No more Assassin's Creed for a while" I couldn't comply u_u_

Assassin's Creed (C) Ubisoft


End file.
